lifeafterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Oslo Central Station
Oslo Central Station is a large complex in Oslo and the main base of train travel in Norway. The station features a large hall, known as the Eastern Hall, with stores and resturants. Know with no life people around, what will be the fate of the station? 1 Month after People: After a month, power begins to run out across the city as water plants shut down. Refrigerators stops inside resturants, attracting creeps to the rotting food. Grass has begun to reclaim the plaza outside the complex. 5 Years after People: One of the central stations greatest dangers is not nature, but it's neighbors. Around the complex, two of Norways tallest buildings rise, the Post Office Tower and the Oslo Plaza Hotel. Building cranes only add to the damage of collapsing on the Central Station. 5 years after people, the glass windows of the Plaza Hotel begins to blow out, and the yellow paint defending the cranes from rust is failing. 15 Years after People: Most of the glass in all of the building have been blown out. Grass now cover the entire plaza. The main mark of the plaza was a large clock, made of steel and glass. Hovewer, the building is thin and all the glass have blown out. The norwegian weather is attacking the tower, and only 15 years of rain and snow is enough to collapse the clock tower. Another construction that are about to fail is the cranes. A typical building crane holds a block of concrete at it back to prevent it from toppeling. The block that holds up the crane is the key to it's doom. When rain attacks the defensless crane, it rusts and soon the weight of the block is to much. The block breakes free and falls to the ground, and the crane topples forward, hitting a road instead of the station. A strong wind can bring down other cranes, simply falling on it's side. 175 Years after People: The Oslo Central Station is in danger. The station itself is nearly intact, only covered in green. The neigboring Oslo Plaza is a 384 feet tall glass and steel structure. 175 years after people have coroded the steel, and the rain of Norway has attacked the supports of the floor. The tilted roof of the building adds more weight on one side of the building. Finally the colums give after and topples the tower. It falls on a building next to the station, but does not hurt the central station itself. 300 Years after People: The Mail Office Building is located dangerously close to the central station. Not beeing made of steel like the Plaza Hotel, the stone and concrete gives it a longer lifetime. The flat roof, hovewer, shortens it. Like most buildings with flat roof, rain soon enters the building and corrodes it's supports. After 300 years of corosion, one of the top floors give up and floor after floor collapses in a cascade of debrise. The building itself does not fall on top of the central station, but instead throws debrise at it, witch brakes holes in the roof and damages the newer part of the structure. 700 Years after People: The stone halls of the Eastern Hall can no longer support the roof, and the hall caves in. 10 000 Years after People: The only trace of the Central Station is the bronze statue of a tiger in the grasslands that once were the plaza outside the station. Author Bjørnstjerne Bjørnson once called Oslo the "City of Tigers" and the tiger would be one of the last traces of Oslo itself. Category:Collapses